It all makes sense
by IAMCAGE
Summary: Carly start's noticing "stuff" about Sam and comes to grips if this is just "stuff" or maybe more. Also something huge happens that changes their lives. My version of iSaved your life. Also this is fem/slash aka CAM. Rated T for now just to be safe.
1. iCan't feel this way about Sam

**OK here we go, time for a new story. Don't fear, I will continue "I want to marry you" but I had this in my head and it isn't a one shot. This whole story will be from Carly perspective unless I tell you other wise. Also this isn't going to have the epic in length chapters that iStalker had, some will be really short some long. Also this takes place around iSaved your life. Hope you all enjoy.**

**It all makes sense**

**iCan't have these feeling for Sam**

I run down the stair screaming for Sam to help me, Lewbert's crazy mess of a ex-girlfriend on my heels. This chick is a nutter, I mean is she seriously trying to kill me over Lewbert. I mean why would I let alone any girl want to take Lewbert from her? Consider her marbles officially lost. I feel so stupid running from her in circles in the lobby of my apartment building. Ask anyone and they will tell you I'm not much for the fighting. Usually that Sam's department which she just demonstrated by knocking the crazy chick out with a pineapple. Sam doesn't look it but she is strong she has a lot of muscle under that soft beautiful skin of hers, wait why am I think about how nice her skin is in a moment like this, we have a big bag of crazy to deal with here. Not only do we have to find a way to get rid of this Marta lady but now we also have to deal with the feud between Chuck and my brother Spencer which seems to have reignited.

Luckily that was all sorted out when to my surprise Lewbert slapped a cop. (I mean he asked how much time he would get, but I didn't think he would actually slap one) After that Marta left with a look of defeat on her face and Spencer ran up the stair saying something about making spaghetti taco's. Me and Sam decided to take the elevator so we wouldn't run in to anymore trouble. Sam of course was laughing about my Marta ordeal and I started noticing how cute she is when she laughs. What am I doing, I'm not supposed to be having these thought about Sam. First of all she is my friend and second she is a girl. I mean I can see maybe feeling this way about Freddie but not Sam, I mean I don't even like girls...at least I think I don't.

**I know, it's kind of short for my standards but I didn't want it just to be BAM Im in love with Sam. So anyway this is the starts of something that might happen or it might not., You all need to read to find out but I will tell you that there is a secret that is huge.**


	2. iThink I love Sam

**Hope you liked the first chapter. I know it was short but some chapters will be short. I don't go in with that in mind but it happens since this will be only Carly's POV for most of the story. But I will still try my best to make each chapter enjoyable. Anyways..so Carly maybe like's Sam but hasn't wrapped her head around it yet, hopefully I can clear that up with this chapter.**

**iThink I love Sam**

The last few weeks have been very confusing for me because I'm having these feeling for Sam. On top of all of that I am trying to come to grips with the fact that I'm pretty sure I like girls. I mean I always appreciated other girls looks but I am finding myself more and more attracted to girls. I have even been fantasizing about them and even though I try not to a lot of my fantasy's star Sam. I mean my body is reacting to her slightest touch or when I have a good view of Sam's let just say naughty parts. No it's not like we stand around naked in front of each other (well there is gym) but I mean thing like her bending over in front of me or when her shirt rides up and see her amazing stomach. It can be unbearable at times when her brushing up against me gives me a feeling no guy has ever gave me.

So I know that I am attracted to and do like girls girls but the big question is do I like Sam. That's kind of hard for me to wrap my head around because I have known Sam since I was little. I mean could we be a couple? It's not unthinkable or anything, I mean we are already very close and enjoy doing almost everything together. We have similar likes and tastes in things and we do have a weird friendship where I think some people mistake us for a couple sometimes. I am starting to kind of see what they mean though because we can come across that way sometimes. That hasn't been a problem as of late though.

See me and Sam haven't been hanging out or doing much of anything and it's all my fault. See we met these two guys Fleck and Dave and they had a fight. My genius self decided that me and Sam should try to help them and it had f'd everything up royally. See Fleck is like Sam and Dave is like myself and after me and Sam realized that and we took sides. Anyways we said some not so nice things to each other and it was bad and not like other fights. I wanted to say sorry almost right away but I just can't for some reason. Me and Sam are both right in some ways but how we both went about things was wrong. And now we are both standing in front of this window washers platform arguing.

Sam looks so cute when she is mad, most people wouldn't notice that but because I am not afraid of her and I see it. And now the geniuses that are us are outside on the window washers thingy. I don't know why this Is such a bad thing, I will just stand outside till Sam gets her happy little ass back in there. I mean how high could we be up? I'll just wait here until Sam decides to go back in, yeah I'm not going to move. Sam's genius self happens to push the button to the window washer thingy and now we are going down and then the bottom drops out from us and I am holding on for dear life.

OK this is very scary, I am hanging from the window washer's platform how many floors up, But Sam is here to save me, right? I don't understand why in these situations people like to tell people to hold on. Of course I am going to hold on, it's either that or death, still Sam is going to save me. Why hasn't she saved me? And then her hand is in front of me and even though I am scared I grab onto it. I am starting to come to my grips that I am probably going to die because Sam isn't pulling me up and still all I can think of is Sam. I will never be able to apologize to her and she is going to one hundred percent blame herself for the thing that are about to happen. I hear someone yell something and Sam scream at them and next thing I know I am being pulled to safety. I knew Sam was going to save me and now that I am in relative safety I can make out that Spencer is yelling something. All of a sudden Sam has fallen and my heart stops as she starts to slide. Thankfully she doesn't and I grab her legs trying to help her and lucky for me Sam is as strong as she is and soon we are both upright and tying the rope around us.

Spencer and the boys pull us up and get us through the window and I am relieved. Me and Sam try to play the whole deal off but that doesn't last long before I am bawling my eyes out. I was so scared and we almost died, I mean you don't realize how close we were to dying and most of all how close I was to losing Sam. I am crying my eyes out and I feel someone move me into someone else. I realize it is Sam almost right away and notice she is crying, and all I want too do is hold her. I am in her arms and she s in mine and I realize that this is where I belong. I mean I almost died but all I can think about is the fact that I almost lost Sam. I realize with that thought that I am in fact in love with Sam and there is nothing I can do about it.

**Anyway there you go, I hope you enjoy. Next chapter things are going to get interesting.**


	3. iSaved your life, but made it more compl

**Okay so this chapter things get weird, hope you enjoy..**

**iSaved your life, but made it more complicated**

It had been a few weeks since I figured out my feeling and it had been torture. I realized I love Sam but at the same time was hiding it the best I could. I mean even if I am in love with her she is my straight best friend. What if she stopped talking to me when I told her? Even worse what if she accepted it at first but grew to hate me for it and it totally ruined our friendship? I couldn't take those chances so I would keep it to myself and try to find someone else. But I had slip ups along the way most recently when I put this assassin game on hold and Sam had tried to cheat. For some reason I thought it was a genius idea to frisk my straight best friend. To make it even worse I slapped her on the butt as we left to do this dare for iCarly. I was lost in thought when I was shoved out of the blue then heard the sound of tires squealing. I looked to see who had rudely shoved me so hard when I noticed Freddie was on the ground.

I started to yell at Freddie about how traffic is no place to goof around but I noticed the big taco truck and that Freddie wasn't moving. Oh my god Freddie got hit by the taco truck, I run over to him but Sam is already there and tells me to call 911. I do what she says and tell the operator where we are and that Freddie had been hit. I asked Sam what had happen and she told me that I hadn't seen the taco truck when I was crossing the street and Freddie had got hit pushing me out of the way. Oh my god Freddie got hit because of me, if I had just been paying attention my friend wouldn't be here bleeding and broken. I was crying when Sam told me she was going to call 911 and see what was taking so long and walked away. Sam returned a little bit later with a taco in her hand and told me they were almost here. I asked her through my tears if she really bought a taco from the truck and she gave me a typical Sam answer. She told me she was going to get Spencer and see if Freddie's mom was home. The paramedics arrived shortly after that and loaded him into the ambulance and they sped off while I said a prayer that Freddie would be okay. I was still in tears when Sam and Spencer showed up and took me back to the loft.

I had been a couple days since the accident and I decided to bring Freddie some cupcake's I made him hoping to show that I was sorry and tell him that he was a hero. Freddie's mom was extra bitchy to me for some reason (I mean other than the fact that I almost killed her son) She told me he was in the shower and that she would be back in a little bit and left me in the room alone. I took a look around Freddie's room looking at the various things he has collected and opened his closet door to find out that he has a big picture of me in his closet, that was a little weird but sweet at the same time. A crash in the bathroom brought me out of my thoughts, I ask Freddie if he is okay and after a little searching I find a way to help him without embarrassing either of us. I lead Freddie to his bed and he gets under the covers to my relief. I sit down on his bed and tell him that he is a hero and then it hits me, Freddie can be the person that gets my mind off Sam. He loves me to the point of risking his life for me, is cute in a geeky way, and can be funny. I mean this can work, right? Love isn't always at first site and I don't think it has to be about gender right, maybe I am bi-sexual? I decide to kiss him and when I kiss him something isn't right. I dismiss it thinking that maybe it was just nerves on both our ends especially Freddie's because he just pretty much just tazzerd himself. I decide to give it another try and while it is nice like my kisses before it just wasn't what I was looking for. Luckyily Freddie's mom walks in and gives me a out from the situation so I can flee and think about everything that just happened.

I flee from Freddie's and run right into Sam, this day seriously could not get any more awkward. Sam ask me what happen and I fumble with answer along with my key's before getting the door unlocked and blurting out that I kissed Freddie at the same time and shutting it in Sam's face. Sam want in but I quickly tell that I am afraid she will hit me which is kind of a lie. I know Sam would never hit me but she might hate me for kissing Freddie. She tells me that she would never hit me and tells me that we should talk. I think about that for a moment and open the door yanking her in the apartment with me. I go on a rant about how I could possibly like Freddie and how she probably hates me because of it. (I mean we are not dating but it kind of feels like cheating on Sam in some f'd up way) Sam makes me sit down and tell me that she could never hate me and while she doesn't understand it at all if Freddie makes me happy then she is happy for me. We hug and just watch some tv for the rest of the day before she goes home. I go up and get ready for bed and hope that this all works out for the best.

…...

"Steven we have to talk, it's about the kids."'

**Anyway hope you guys like this chapter. I know some of you are probably not happy now but I hope you stick with it.**


	4. iDon't think this is going to work

**Last chapter kind of got rushed at the end and I will go back and try to rework it in the future. For now Lets get on with this shin dig. Hope you enjoy.**

**iDon't think this is going to work**

This whole thing with Freddie isn't really working out so well. I'm trying to get over Sam but it just isn't working and I don't think time is going to change this. I mean I love Freddie but it just isn't in that way. Don't get me wrong, the last few days have been nice and Freddie has been great but it just isn't going to work and I don't know what to do. I mean one choice is I stay with Freddie and try my hardest to make it work but I am pretty much using him to hide my feelings for Sam. The other choice is I can break Freddie's heart and tell him I love Sam and not him. I don't know what to do and I am so confused. I need to decide and decide it fast because either way I'm hurting Freddie.

My prayers are answered later that night when Spencer come upstairs telling me that Freddie said he was coming over to fix something on the iCarly site. I decide to play a video game game to pass the time while I wait for Freddie to show up. Something is up with him because first he questioned me when I tried to compliment him and now he retreated when we kissed. Oh my God he know I love Sam, I don't know how but he does. I go into full panic mode and do the only thing I can think of which is kiss him again. OK he definitely knows and is disgusted with me because of it. I call him on it and breathe a sigh of relied when he tell me that he think I love him like Sam liked Eric Moseby. He asks me about Bolivian Bacon (It changes you) and then tells me that we should wait and see if things work out later down the road. He goes to leave and I realize that I can't lead him on anymore and have to tell him the truth. I stop him in the elevator and blurt out how I am in love with Sam and was with him to get over her. The look on his face breaks my heart because it tells me that I just shattered his heart into a thousand pieces and is mixed with a whole lot of other emotions. He won't even look me in the eye when he tells me that he can't deal with this and has to leave. I start to cry as the elevator closes, I just told one of my best friends my biggest secret and he hates me now. Luckily I make it to the bean bag chairs before collapsing in tears. If Freddie Benson a guy that has loved me forever and will do anything for me hates me for who I am then Sam will definitely hate me and telling her will erase every bit of history we have together.

I don't know how long I have have been sobbing when I hear the elevator open. I am not ready to look at anyone but I hear a chair slide across the floor. I look out from the soaked pillow I have my face buried in to see Freddie's cast. I look up and I can't tell if he is sad at me or for me. He asks me all kind of things from how long I have known to why and I answer him truthfully albeit in broken hiccupy English. I tell him that I understand if he never wants anything to do with me and that I will always look at him as one of my best friends. He tells me that he could never hate me and he was just hurt and confused. He is a little mad because Sam will hold this over his head till he dies but he doesn't care as long as I'm happy. I jump to my feet and hug him giving him a kiss on the cheek. He throws in that he is glad it's Sam instead of another guy. I sit back down and ask him what I am going to do about Sam. He tells me that I should tell her her and that she will understand and might even feel the same way. I tell him that I can't risk her hating me and ruining everything we have built together over the years. He reminds me of our pack not to keep secrets from each other and even tells me that not telling Sam would haunt me for the rest of my life. He explains that I will wonder for the rest of my life what could have been. He also tell me that not telling Sam would ruin our relationship anyways because thing wouldn't be the same anymore anyways. It's hard to argue with that, I mean if I don't tell Sam it things would get weird. I would be walking on egg shells around Sam trying not to do something that would let Sam know I was in love with her and things would get weird fast. I help Freddie up and give him a hug thanking him and letting him know I loved him just not in the "the good way" like he wanted.

I am by my self again and my mind is going a mile a minute. I know now that I can't run from what I am and what I want. I am a lesbian and I am in love with Sam Puckett. That was the easy part telling her is much more difficult but I have to do it. I can't let this go on for much longer, I am going to tell Sam tomorrow, The only problem is how do I tell her?

**Well there you go another chapter in the books, I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review, It wont make me update faster but it does make me happy and you all want that right? Anyways next chapter should blow your minds.**


	5. iAm Floored

**Well its been a little bit. I wanted to update sooner but I had guest and I gave to be the perfect host and that doesn't lead to writing. Anyway things start to get good now.**

**iAm Floored**

Today sucks... I have been trying to figure out a way to tell Sam I was in love with her and so far I have failed. I mean I love her so it shouldn't be a problem but I can't seem to find a chance to tell her. It seems like every time I want to tell her we are interrupted. I almost killed Gibby when I had Sam alone and he interrupted. I finally decided that I needed to get Sam alone so I invited her to my house tonight and told her it was important. I am thinking of her as I walk through the door to my apartment and see the adults in my life sitting at the kitchen table.

I run up and hug my father before asking him why he is here, Freddie mom answers me telling me to wait for Freddie because this has as much to do with him as me.

"Dad, what is going on here?" I ask kind of nervous.

"I can't tell you until Freddie is here, Pumpkin" He tells me.

"Spencer, do you know what this is about" ? I plead.

"Sorry kiddo but I have no clue," he tells me. "I didn't even know dad was here till he showed up."

Freddie eventually shows up and asks the same questions as me...

"Mom. What is going on here"? He asks.

"Me and Steven have something to tell you which is very important." she tells him.

I am prepared for the worst, thinking that my father has cancer like my mom before her drops a bombshell on me that even I was not expecting.

"Me and Marissa were lovers when you were both born." He tells us.

"What do you mean." Me and Spencer ask him simultaneous.

"Me and Freddie's Mom were having a relationship," he tells us "behind your mother's and Freddie's father's back and Marissa got pregnant.

"So you are saying I am related to the Shay's"? Freddie asks.

"Yes Freddie me and Steven were in bad places in our marriage, "she tells him "and we found comfort in each other,"

" I loved your mother deeply but I was weak and found comfort in Marisa." He tells us

Spencer stand up slamming his fist on the table.

"Did mom even know"? He asks.

"Yes. I told her before she passed away." he tells him.

"I'm out of here,"Spencer yells before grabbing his coat and leaving.

"How could you not tell us"? I ask.

"We never thought it never would be a issue," My father tells me. "but when Marissa saw you and Freddie kiss..."

"Oh my god...I kissed my own brother," I screamed at him "do you know how embarrassing that is" ?

I can feel the hot tears on my cheeks as I run to my room burying my face in my pillow and crying. Why had my life gone from great to shit in two months? Why couldn't things stay the same and just be Sam, Freddie, and me. Instead I was in love with Sam and just found out Freddie is my brother I don't know how things could get any worse, oh yeah that's right. I am going to tell my best friend in the world that I am in love with her. I really don't know if I can tell her like I planned. I am deep in thought when I hear the door crack open.

"Carly it's me," Freddie says "can I come in"?

I dry my eyes and tell Freddie he can come in.

"How you feeling Carly"? Freddie asks.

"How do you think I feel Freddie"? I ask him.

"Probably the same way I am feeling," He tells me "betrayed and angry."

"That sounds about right," I tell him "I mean how could they keep something like this from us"?

"Probably trying to protect us or something," He says rolling his eyes "big help that was."

" We are going to be alright Freddie, right"? I ask.

"Sure, it will be a adjustment but at least I have a cool sister instead of someone I hate." He tells me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's will be cool having another brother," I tell him "I can talk to you about stuff Spencer won't get."

"Like Sam"? He asks me.

"What about Sam" I shoot back.

"When do you plan on telling her." He asks.

"I was planning on telling her tonight but I don't know if I can now." I tell him

"Carly, what just happened should show you that you need to tell her," He tells me "I mean how hard was it to hear that today, you don't want to keep secrets."

"I guess you are right." I tell him.

"Big brothers always are." He says with a smirk which gets a smile from me.

We go downstairs and I apologize to my father and Mrs Benson. Dad is tired from his flight so he heads to his hotel while Freddie and his Mom go across the hall. I pull out my phone and dial Sam's number.

Sam is at my house in no time and looks worried.

"What's wrong Carls," she asks me "are you hurt, you didn't sound right on the phone.

"Calm down Sam, everything is okay I just need to talk to you." I tell her.

"Well okay but next time tell me that you just want to talk." She tells me and takes a seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry I just have been through a lot today," I tell her taking a seat next to her "I just found out that Freddie is my brother."

Sam is quiet for a bit before she bust out laughing.

"You almost got me Carly, good one," She says.

"I'm not joking Sam, Freddie really is my half brother." I tell her deadly serious.

Sam expression changes almost instantly.

"No chizz." She asks

"No chizz." I repeat.

I go over everything that has happened tonight blow for blow. We disuse everything and anything before I decide it is time to tell Sam how I feel. This is going to be a disaster,

"Sam, the thing with Freddie isn't the only thing I wanted to tell you," I start "See I have a secret that I have to tell."

"OK Carls, what did you do" ? She asks.

"It's not something I did but something I feel." I tell her.

"OK Carls, shoot." She tells me.

"Sam you know we have been friends for so many year," I start "and I would never want to lose you as a friend."

Okay this is a lot harder than I ever thought.

"Sam I want you to know that I..." I start to panic and do the first thing that comes to mind.

I kiss Sam.

**Okie dookie. There you all go, that's the big surprise. Carly and Freddie are siblings. Me and another writer on here were talking and it came to this topic and I decided to do it. That was the first idea of the story. I knew it was going to be Cam all along but the rest came later. Hope you all are enjoying it so far.**


	6. iLove you Sam

**So...Carly kissed Sam and Carly and Freddie are siblings. Hmm...quite a eventful chapter that was. Ready for more? Well here we go...**

**iLove you Sam**

I open my eyes to find Sam is stiff as a board. Oh no I really messed up.

"Sam I love you," I tell her trying to convey my emotions to her "Sam I am in love with you,"

"Carly I..I..I can't do this right now." Sam tells me.

Sam picks up her stuff and starts for the door. It feels like someone just punched me in the stomach as I fall to my knees in front of the couch.

"Sam please don't go," I squeak through tears. "please don't leave me, I love you."

I start to sob as I feel my heart break into a million jagged pieces that cut and burn my insides. It seems like a eternity when I hear the front door open followed by my name. I don't have the strength to look up to see who it is.

"Carly, what happened," I hear Spencer say as he sits next to me hugging me to his chest.

"I can't tell you, you'll hate me just like Sam." I wail putting emphasis on her name.

"Carly I could never hate you," He tells me stroking my hair "no matter what you do."

"Yes you will," I sob "I'm a freak."

"Carly look at me," I tells me making me look him in the eye "and I know for a fact that Sam couldn't either." "We both love you."

"Yes she does," I tell him "I just told her I loved her and she ran away from me like I was the plague and so will you."

"She was probably just confused," he tells me "did you ease her into it or did you just blurt it out."

"Well I started to ease her into it." I start "but then I got nervous and kissed her."

"Sam isn't good with that kind of stuff," Spencer tells me "she was probally confused and couldn't deal with it."

"That's true," I tell him "wait why are you so cool with this"?

"Because I love you kiddo and what makes you happy makes me happy," He says "also I saw it coming mile away."

"Well then what should I do." I ask.

"Well if it was me I would go to Sam and try to explain it to her," he tells me "she might not return your feeling but she won't hate you."

"Thanks Spencer." I tell him as I hug him.

"No problem kiddo," he says "I'm gonna make some Spaghetti taco's for when you get back."

I get up and run out of the house. I need to catch up to Sam and fast.

When I get out side it is definitely cold out side. I consider going back into get a jacked but I don't have time. I have to get to Sam and I don't have time to waste. I run through the street's of Seattle following Sam's usual way home. I get to the entrance of the park and my lungs are killing me and it is pouring down rain. The cold rain is like daggers on my skin and I am so cold but I have to find Sam. I make my way through the park until I see Sam up ahead. I am out of breath but I keep running and about one hundred feet away from Sam I yell her name. And nothing comes out, start freaking out because I am having trouble breathing. I am almost to Sam when I can't do it anymore, I can't run anymore and it feels like I am having a asthma attack. Oh my god I am having a asthma attack. I let out a strangled yell for Sam but I doubt she heard me.

The rain is burning my skin because it is so cold. I am trying to catch my breathe but it isn't working and I am starting to get scared. I am going to suffocate in the cold Seattle rain and I will never be able to truly tell Sam how much I love her. Tears start to form but suddenly there is something around me and it is warm. I don't know if I am hallucinating from lack of oxygen but whatever it is smells a lot like Sam. I feel myself being lifted and I look up only to see a blonde angel, my Sam. I smile up at her and try to tell her I love her but it is hardly a peep. I smile thinking about how I am going to be okay because Sam never let's anything bad happen to me.

**Well there you go. I hope you all liked this one.**


	7. iWatch over Carly

**Ok been awhile and I hope I could say I had something important to do but I was just being lazy. Any way let continue with the story.**

**iWatch over Carly**

I don't know why I ran from Carly like I did. I mean I guess the whole situation just freaked me out. I mean Carly is my best friend and she just kissed me and told me she loved me. I mean how did she think I would deal with that? I mean I love Carly and she is very pretty but she is a chick. I mean Im pretty sure I'm not gay, I've never thought of a girl in this way but now she has me questioning myself. I mean do I really love her?

I swear I just heard my name, I mean it was almost a whisper but still. You don't get the reputation of being Seattle's only ninja without having excellent hearing. I turn around to see someone on the floor a few yard behind me and why are they wearing Carly's clothes. Oh my god its Carly.

I rush over to her and see that she is breathing very shallow and is shivering. Is she having a asthma attack, I mean she hasn't had one of those since we were kids. I take off my hoodie and wrap her in it, I mean why was she In the cold rain without a jacket. This isn't like Carly at all but Carly hasn't been much like herself lately. There isnt time for the ambulance to get there and I know she has a puffer at her house. The only question is can I get her to it in time. I pick her up and start toward Bushwell plaza and look down to see her smiling up at me. I know I have to make it there, I can't lose her.

I'm running through the streets of Seattle on pure adrenaline at the point. I'm knocking over people that wont move out of my way and cussing anyone that says anything about it. Carly's breathing is very shallow and her eyes are lidded. Lewbert yells at me as I make my way in the building. I have no patience for that sad excuse of a man and tell him to fuck off and hit the button for the elevator. The elevator seems to take forever and the whole time I am telling Carly to hold on. My arm's are almost dead by the time I reach the loft and I yell for Spencer.

"Spencer Carly is having a asthma attack," I franticly yell "get her inhaler and I'm gonna put her on the couch,"

Spencer comes running out of his room with the inhaler in hand. I hold Carly so that she is sitting and Spencer knells beside her putting the inhaler to her lips.

"Carls I want you to take a deep breathe when I count to three," I tell her tears in my eyes by now "nod your head if you understand."

Carly nods her head and I count to three and she takes a deep breath as Spencer pushes down on the inhaler. He breathing get better but I know she needs to do it twice.

"That was awesome Carls, I just need you to do it again for me," I tell her ", k.."

Carly nods her head and I count down once again. When I reach three Spencer pushes down on the inhaler and Carly takes a much deeper breath. The medicine is working and I lay Carly down telling her to get some rest before kissing her on her forehead. I motion to Spencer to follow me to the kitchen.

"Spencer I can't help but feel like this is somehow my fault," I tell him " I mean If I hadn't turned around I don't want to think what would have happened."

Spencer gives me a hug and rubs my back.

"But you did and nothing bad happened," He tells me "I'm pretty sure Carly is going to be ok, she just needs to rest."

"You think so"? I ask wiping tears from my eyes.

"I'm gonna watch her like a hawk tonight but I think she will be fine," he tells me " and that is because of you."

"No, I'm going to watch her, I owe her that much," I tell him

Spencer tell me it's okay with him if I stay and I go over and sit next to Carly. Spencer brings me a plate of Spaghetti taco's which thank him for before inhaling them. I notice Carly is still shivering a bit and I realize that in all the confusion we had forgot to get her out of her wet clothes. I tell Spencer Carly needs to get out of her wet clothes. He carries her to her room and I tell him to leave the rest to me. I pick her out some shorts and a tank top and remove her clothes throwing them in a wet heap against her closet door. I mean I don't have a problem with a naked Carly nor her me (I mean we have almost every class together and that includes gym and have been changing around each other for years.) But for some reason it doesn't seem the same since she told me she loved me and gave me these thought. It just doesn't seem as innocent anymore and I find myself with my head turned the whole time. After what seems like forever I finally have her out of her cold wet clothes and into her warm dry ones and change into the same thing myself.

I get Carly under the cover and get under them myself. I notice Carly is cold to the bone and still shivering. I wrap my my arms around her and pull her close trying to get her warmer. After a few minutes she seems to stop shivering and has warmed up a bunch. After awhile I try to give Carly some space but to my surprise she flips over and puts her arms around my waist and lays her head against my chest. I am still for awhile until I hear Carly say my name. I start to answer her but before I can say anything she says it again and pulls herself tighter against me. I look down and see that she is asleep and has a smile on her face. I take note of how I think she is cute when she is asleep. I fall asleep thinking about what I am going to do with the whole Carly situation. I mean I love her but do I love her that way.

I am awaken by Carly coughing. I rub her back a little before trying to go back to sleep. Carly coughs again but this time I notice that it isn't a simple cough. Her cough is deeper and sounds bad. Her cough is so bad that she wakes herself up.

"Sam is that you," She asks

"Yeah Cupcake," I tell her "you had a asthma attack at the park and are home in your bed now."

"Sam I don't feel good at all." She tells me.

"What the matter Carls" ? I ask her getting kind of scared.

"I am sore and my chest hurts," She tells me before a coughing fit "also I am so hot."

I check her temperature and notice that she isn't just warm she is burning up.

"Carl's you are burning up," I tell her "do you have a thermometer" ?

"Yeah, there should be one in my bathroom." She tells me.

I jump out of bed and sprint to her bathroom. It takes me longer than I expected to find it but I grab it and rush to Carly's side. I stick it under her tongue and wait for it to beep. It seem like it takes forever but finally it beeps.

"Carly we have to get you to the hospital," I tell her "your temperature is over 103 degrees."

"That's not good." she tells me weakly.

"No chizz, " I tell her "can you try to sit up against the headboard while I go get Spencer" ?

"I'll try," She says groaning as she tries to sit up.

I run out of the room and down the stairs to Spencer's room banging my fist against the door.

"Spencer wake up." I tell him

I am greeted by some incoherent mumbling. I remember "Spencer, wake up" and how heavy of a sleeper he is. I slam my fist against the door...

"Spencer it's Carly," I yell.

"Wha..what...what's wrong with Carly, Sam" ? He asks obviously awake now.

"She has a very bad fever and a wicked sounding cough," I tell him "she needs to go to the hospital.

"Okay you get her ready while I get dressed." he tells me.

I rush up stairs to Carly and find that she has managed to sit up.

"Carly, Spencer is getting ready downstairs," I tell her "can you help me get yourself ready"?

She gets up but almost falls. That was a bad idea I think to myself helping her back on the bed. I tell her to stay put and rush around looking for something for her to wear. I find a pair of fluffy pajama pants and a pretty thick hoodie. I help her put them on and search for something for myself to wear. I put on a pair of flannel sleep pants and a hoodie and yell downstairs that we are ready. Spencer is upstairs in a flash and picks up Carly. We make our way to the parking garage. I run to the car and open it so Spencer can place Carly in the back seat with me. Spencer closes the doors and we rush to the hospital. Carly lays her head in my lap and I stroke her hair telling her that everything will be okay. I say a prayer that Carly will be fine. I can't lose Carly, she means more to me than anything in the world I think to myself as we pull into the hospital.

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter once again. Hopefully I made up for that with this one. Read and remember reviews make me do a happy dance.**


	8. iLove Carly

**Sorry about the last chapter and how long it took to update this one...I take pride in my work and the last chapter sounded good when I wrote it but not so good when I read it. I would love to say the delay of this chapter was do to something important but it wasn't and I am sorry for that.. I am so into my next story that I kind of forgot this one... Hope you forgive me.**

**iLove Carly**

Spencer carries Carly into the hospital while I try my damnedest to get a nurse to check us in. I think I scared one enough to move her ass and get Carly admitted ASAP. I check Carly and she is still burning up, I wonder what is taking so long. I can't stand this waiting so I do the only thing I know and head to the vending machine. By the time I am back Carly is admitted, the nurse gives me a hard time to the point where I am about to slug her. Lucky for her Spencer intervenes and tells her I am just as much family as he is. She tells me Carly is in room 120 and I head there with Spencer. The doc is checking on her when Spencer and me walk in. He tells us he thinks Carly has double pneumonia which is very bad for someone with asthma and all we can do it wait and see how she does.

It is excruciating waiting to see how Carly is but I don't move from her side. Carly loved me enough to get herself sick the least I can do is sit with her. Spencer leaves me alone with my thought and all I can think of is how Carly has to get better. There is so much I have to tell her and it is pulling at my heart. I have to tell Carly how I feel about her. My thoughts were clouded before but I have realized that I can't live without her. I might have taken her almost dying but I have realized that I love her.

I can't live without my Carly. Yeah she is my Carly and no one else. I doubt Spencer loves her as much as I do. I can't imagine where I would be without her. Where my mother and my sister have given up on me Carly has stayed by my side. If it wasn't for Carly I would probably be in juvie if not worse. Carly has always seen the good in me when no one else could. Carly is the one that keeps me going to the point of wanting to be a better person, I probably would have killed the nub by now if I wasn't for her, and all because I don't want her to be disappointed. I am better for knowing her and if she wants a romantic relationship I owe her enough to try.

I mean it's not like I have never thought of another girl it's just I never gave into my feelings. Carly is smart and very pretty so it's not hard. When I think about it I am attracted to her. I mean I always considered myself straight but never threw away the ides of being attracted to another woman. People might call me bi and might throw away my feeling but that is bullshit. I'm not in love with some random girl I am in love with Carly. She is my best friend, granted she is my pretty best friend. I am putting everything into perspective when I notice that Carly is opening her eye's/

"Hey Carl's how you doing." I ask.

"Fine. What happened" "? she asks.

"For some reason you thought it was a good idea to follow me in the cold and rain." I told her.

"I'm so sorry Sam, " She tells me "please don't hate me, I will forget about it."

"What if I don't want to forget about it." I ask her.

"I knew it, you hate me," She say's "you think I'm a freak."

"Calm down Cupcake," I tell her "it's not what you think."

I think about what I said and I kind of like the ring of that. I love Cupcakes and I love Carly. What's wrong with calling her that?

"You don't hate me"? She asks.

"How could I ever hate my best friend," I tell her "especially one that is in love with me."

"But you walked away," she says "you think I'm a freak."

"I could never think of you as a freak," I tell her "it was just a little shocking."

"So you don't hate me" ? She asks.

"Of course not," I tell her "how could I hate my cupcake."?

"So what does this mean for us"? She asks.

"It means that I was stupid," I tell her "I realized that I love you and I can't live without you."

"So does that mean you..uu want to date me"? She asks innocently almost to the point of being meek.

"I can't guaranteed anything," I tell her "but I sure as hell will try it."

The smile on her face is worth twenty trucks of fat cakes and I realize just how in love I am with this girl.

Who would have thought Sam Puckett would fall in love with Carly Shay I think to myself as I lean in for the most passionate kiss I have ever had..

**Well there you go...Sorry I didn't go into their relationship more but sometimes your imagination is better than anything I can come up with.**

**Do you think they made it in the end? They seemed like they were in love.**

**You will all have to wait till I am done with my next fic to find out how things went, Also I will delve into Freddie and Carly's brother/sister relationship more.**

**Also someone from my apartment just brought me some vegan chilli. If you didn't know I am vegan so no animals for me. Kinda weird that I relate to Sam so much yet don't use animal products. Also the chilli is awesome and very spicy. Who needs animals when the food is good.**

**I hope you all enjoyed.. And don't forget to review. It really does make my day.**

**Damn this is some spicy chilli...**


End file.
